Dok Harris/tidbits
I’m Franco Dok Harris, and I Want to be Your Mayor : August 22nd, 2009 Why I’m running I am running to be the next Mayor of the City of Pittsburgh because our City faces complex and difficult issues and requires wise stewardship to address them successfully. Tough challenges The Pittsburgh of today faces an upcoming budget crunch and a profound pension crisis which must be met and addressed proactively before they cripple our hometown and further burden our already weakened infrastructure. We are now witnessing the local effects of a national economic downturn. We see neighborhoods ravaged by structural unemployment and crime. We watch as young graduates leave Pittsburgh to pursue careers in other cities. Leadership for Pittsburgh’s future The Pittsburgh of today requires strong leadership to help it grow into a city that honors both the dreams of our children as well as the sacrifices of those who have gone before us. As your Mayor, the Pittsburgh of tomorrow will be an • economic powerhouse; • a green city that is a friend to businesses both small and large; • Our City will work for our workers by ensuring fair wages and fair treatment; The Pittsburgh of tomorrow will be the intersection of labor and technology, where both startups and large corporations will benefit from the hard working blue collar spirit of our community and the intellectual trust of our universities. As your Mayor I commit to building Pittsburgh into that city upon a hill – or in this case, three rivers – an example of the role that good government has in our common successful future. I ask you to join me on this journey. I will face every problem and seize every opportunity in a manner that will promote safe communities, the health and welfare of our citizens, and the education of our next generation. I will be a vocal advocate of small business and will use my position to encourage individuals to open businesses in their communities, to hire within their communities, and to purchase within their communities. Post Debate Statements :Media Contact: Jennifer England, 412-513-9091 http://docs.google.com/View?id=dgkpthfm_79grwt4tdv F. Dok Harris keeps debate message on positive vision for Pittsburgh The second debate has come to a close and Franco Dok Harris has once again shown himself to be the candidate in the race with a vision and a plan for Pittsburgh. While the other candidates traded barbs and showed they were mired in old school politicking Harris stayed on his positive message highlighting his vision for our collective future. Harris commented on the debate saying that “the heated exchange between Mr. Acklin and Mr. Ravenstahl over the Mayor’s relationship with John Verbanik shouldn’t distract us from what’s at stake in this election. We need to keep our conversation on how to create strong, ethical leadership. Voters know that I will bring business experience to City Hall that can transform how this city operates. I know the voters see that I’m the only candidate in these debates focused entirely on what we need to do to move forward as a city." Harris offered plans for fixing the cities pension crisis, strengthening neighborhoods by creating an office of Small Business development and public safety issues. He reiterated his commitment to getting illegal guns off the street and to enhancing safety by creating economic hope. “The questions raised by Mr. Acklin are important and should be answered. Obviously we believe that large donors and friends of the Mayor have a negative impact on how the city runs. But a debate is like a job interview. Voters want to hear about how we will perform if they hire us, that’s why we stayed focused the issues people in the neighborhoods are telling us really matter to them,” added Harris. Links Videos Pension Fund in Pittsburgh From July 2010. Open Letters * Media:Dok's Open Letter about Parking.pdf from August 2010 and at